


［巴黎圣母院］爱丝梅拉达小姐的信仰

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Series: 音乐剧脑洞延伸系列 [2]
Category: Discovery of witches, Notre-Dame de Paris- Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Witches, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: 预言的诗篇注定了她的命运+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++原著+音乐剧+发现女巫设定+稀少HP设定+个人私设隔壁戴耶小姐的重要隐藏支线剧情任务隔壁不看不妨碍阅读，只是单纯地支线脑洞延伸（





	1. 爱丝梅拉达的新裙子

**Author's Note:**

> 真的我原著忘得七七八八了最近虽然在补，但有些其他部分基本上是我按照我原来的印象写的（比如小美人儿爱丝梅拉达的外貌我就是按照我从小到大自己脑补+一小点电影的造型写的）
> 
> 全程写这个没带脑子，只是为了让隔壁更合理一点嗯，逻辑死bug满天飞，人物我流OOC  
更新随缘，哪里有问题也欢迎指出qwq
> 
> ==============================  
本来打算是叫《跳舞的女巫小姐》或者《预言诗》，但想想感觉支线还是紧跟主线题目格式好了所以改成这个www（后面有可能再改回来x  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
cp不出意外是绿宝石x副主教  
开放式结局

从她有记忆开始，她似乎就会着一些奇妙的“小把戏”。  
她把这份天赋看作是“阿蒙神的恩赐”。

后来时间一长，她也就逐渐的不再当做可以向朋友夸耀的东西——虽然不常见，但在吉普赛这个几乎一生都在流浪的民族里，脚下所丈量的土地越长，世间的万般神奇也就见识得越多——更何况，族里总有那么几个女人也会这种她们称之为“巫术”的东西——区别就在于她似乎只是能比别人使用的更快更好，第一次使用时成功的几率更大一些后，她直接就不再当成稀奇的事儿，而是寻常般的存在。

虽然那些会“巫术”的女人们称呼她是“编织者”。

爱丝梅拉达今年才仅仅十二岁，就已经是一位远近闻名的吉普赛女郎了。  
她真的是太漂亮了——小美人儿有着一头夜幕般的黑色鬈发，柔顺漂亮到阳光照射上去都仿佛是夜晚月光下泛着潾潾波光的湖水；她的鼻子小巧，上面点缀着一两颗俏皮的小雀斑，对比之下她的嘴巴看起来有些大，但这无损她的美貌——爱丝梅拉达笑起来比任何人都要甜蜜，赛过世界上所有的美好的事物，让人们忘记忧愁与烦恼。她有着与那些贵族小姐们完全不同的肤色，充沛的阳光将她晒出了健康漂亮的淡棕色，这让她整个人都充满了与之不同的异域风情。  
最出名的大概就是她那双与之不同的绿眼睛了——那是她脸上被描画的最为艳丽的一笔——那双眼睛漂亮又深邃，白天的阳光下是最为清澈明亮的淡橄榄，夜晚又成为了最为诱惑与危险的浓绿；“绿宝石”——这是爱丝梅拉达名字的由来，她就是这支吉普赛队伍里最为珍贵璀璨的宝石。  
流浪的生活让她过早的经历了些风霜，这使她安静的时候看起来不自觉的带了些苦难与忧郁，但她安静的时候太少了——绿宝石是个热情活泼的女孩儿，经常带着她那刚出生没多久的小羊佳丽一起表演她自编自跳的舞蹈——她热爱舞蹈，就如同她热爱她那条红裙子一般——这个明艳的异族小美人儿就如同火焰一般照耀着身边所有人。

但小女孩儿最近有了个烦恼——她的发育似乎好过了头，她最为喜欢的那条红裙子已经有些穿的不舒服了，薄薄的布料紧紧地桎梏住她挺翘的胸脯、纤细的腰肢与圆润的臀部，让她觉得呼吸都十分的困难，更不要提跳舞了。  
“去，一边去玩儿吧，佳丽——我烦着呢！”爱丝梅拉达坐在树荫底下用手撑着脑袋，噘着嘴苦恼的挥手驱赶着向她蹭着脑袋时不时咩咩叫着的小母羊。

“嘿，爱丝！”  
年轻的埃及男孩儿从树上探出头来，他皮肤黝黑，笑容灿烂的喊着小美人儿爱丝梅拉达的名字。  
“噢，克洛潘——你也走开，去和他们说话去！”还未成长开的小尤物同样不耐烦地回答着他。  
“喔，我们的小美人儿爱丝梅拉达！”男孩儿翻身从树上跳了下来，坐到了她身边，被占领了位置的佳丽冲着他不满地“咩咩”叫了几声后走到了吉普赛小姑娘的另一边坐下，“来吧，告诉我你在为什么而苦恼呢？”他把刚采摘到的花编成了花环献给了爱丝梅拉达，看着小美人儿接过后才笑眯眯地询问着她。

“我们的绿宝石居然是在为自己的裙子而烦恼，奇迹宫里那些满脑子都只剩下爱情的年轻小伙子们要痛哭流涕了喔——”奇迹宫未来的统治者在听完爱丝梅拉达的抱怨后才拖着声音，学着她的语气重复了一遍，惹来了小姑娘的一阵怒视。  
“好吧，好吧，你不要生气，爱丝梅拉达！”在发现自己彻底惹恼了绿宝石后他凑上前去，模仿着那些城里人的语气用颇为讨好地说道：“你放心，爱丝，你会有一条更好的裙子——我向您保证，我的小姐！”

在之后的几天里，安乐窝里大部分的男孩子们整天不见踪影，为此克洛潘的父亲——奇迹宫的乞丐王还颇为惊奇的与埃及大公和加利利皇帝提起：前者因为年纪渐长而听得昏昏欲睡，后者还在满脑子想着今晚该去找哪个小娘们儿来解闷。  
硬要说中间发生了些什么，大概就是奇迹宫的绿宝石换了一套与她眼睛相衬的绿色衣裙——出自她的养母与那些说不清是印度、埃及、茨冈还是什么其他地方的女巫们之手——私底下大家小声嘀咕说这身本该清丽的衣裙被那双“灿烂如同星辰，灵动如同斑鸠，妩媚又动人的绿眼睛”衬得黯淡无光。  
总之在一段时间后，爱丝梅拉达在她为她的妹妹——小羊佳丽——庆祝一岁生日的时候，意外收到了克洛潘打着给佳丽实际送她的的礼物：那是一套色彩斑斓的新袍子，是这帮男孩儿们忙乎捣鼓了近半个月来的成果！

在这之后的第二天，人们就有幸目睹了他们美丽的绿宝石换上了一身较为偏大的、色彩斑斓的新衣袍，手中拿着精致的巴斯克手鼓，穿梭在奇迹宫大大小小的屋棚中，跟着那些奇怪的女巫与祭祀们学习那些奇妙的“把戏”，偶尔会带着她的宠物小羊排练什么新奇的节目。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇没带脑子，我随便写写，你们也随便看看就好，主要是为了让隔壁合理一点（而且隔壁最近卡文干脆这边就先开好了emm）


	2. “丢失的翡翠是自由的雀鸟，上帝的子民筑起暂歇的巢”

爱丝梅拉达在她十三岁的这一年失去了她的养母。  
这个安达卢西亚女人要求把她的骨灰带回她认为的家乡西班牙，洒向那片生育了她的土地。  
弥留之际她将她美丽动人的养女托付给了皇太子克洛潘 特鲁伊甫，这个已经成长为青年的埃及男孩儿也立下了誓言会将绿宝石当做自己的亲妹子一般照看，尽全力来保护她、爱护她。  
“未来只要我活着的一天，她就永远会是奇迹宫尊贵的皇后！”未来的狄纳王最后向她这样保证到。  
“喔，我的绿宝石……”在最后，这位可怜的母亲才将她已经哭成泪人儿的养女呼唤到了身前，她用尽自己最后的一点力气将一个长方形丝绸小袋子交给了她——这是用绿绸子做的小香囊，它的正中间有一大颗仿绿宝石的绿玻璃珠子。  
“拿着它，我的孩子——这是你的护身符，它会保佑你、祝福你；必要时，它会指引你找到生命最初的诞生之地。”说完这句话她就咽了气。  
在此之后爱丝梅拉达用一串念珠树果子作为项链部分将这个护身符串了起来挂在脖子上——小美人儿从来不会让别人触碰它，“这会让它的魔力消失的！”她微微撅起下唇嘟囔着解释道。

命运沿着预言诗书写的路线划过，曾被迷雾阻挡的未来即将被拉开帷幕，飘忽不定的的可能性被宣判了死刑。已经坐上了奇迹宫王位的新狄纳王克洛潘.特鲁伊甫带着他的子民们走到了法国巴黎。  
这一年爱丝梅拉达15岁，在漫长的旅途中又迎来了她崭新的16岁。  
她再也不像是当初的孩子那样了——现在的这位吉普赛女郎虽然身材不高，但是苗条的身段挺拔，显得修长，让人看着个儿高。她拥有着蜂蜜一样细腻的皮肤，配合着她那些金属首饰一起，在白天的阳光下有着美丽的金色光泽。  
让人难忘的是她那容光焕发的脸蛋儿——那是用任何笔墨去描述都显得累赘的姿色与魅力！尤其是她那双神秘的绿眼睛，就仿佛能把人的魂儿勾去似的，有时那目光纯洁天真如同羔羊，有时又热情明媚如同焰火！像是一汪清泉，又像是深邃的海，旋转着、漩涡着……  
毫无疑问她就是仙女或者天使，一只精灵，一个女神，一位梅纳路斯山的酒神女祭司！总之，被叫做“绿宝石”的异族美人儿就是这世间罕见的、巧夺天工的尤物！……

但谁也不知道这会儿圣母院的副主教心里想着什么——这个两鬓泛着白，面容严肃阴郁的中年男人站在通往钟楼的楼梯上，透过窗户俯望着地面上的人们。他将脸藏在兜帽下让人看不太真切表情，旁边跟着他样貌怪异丑陋的养子。  
卡西莫多用着一种敬畏的目光望向自己的监护人，最近他的行踪神出鬼没，并且常常来到这里，谁也不知道他站在这里看些什么——他一站就是大半个下午，直到夕阳逐渐将街道染成橘红色。

棕肤的异族美人儿在圣母院前的广场上翩翩起舞。  
她穿着金色的胸衣与红色的裙子，站在一张已经有些旧了的波斯毯上飞舞着、旋转着。少女双肩裸露，干净圆润的双臂高举过头顶，就像两条褐色的绸带，随着自己的节奏一下又一下地敲着手中的巴斯克手鼓……美丽娇艳的姑娘袍子蓬松宽大，裙角上下翻飞，时不时地露出那双线条优美纤细的腿；腰间的金链子与她身上那些充满风情的异族首饰也随着她的每一次旋转与舞动发出“哗啦——哗啦——”的响声，配合着她的手鼓每一次敲击发出的“嗡嗡”声，奏成一支奇妙又和谐的伴乐。  
而那只总与她形影不离、洁白漂亮的小羊安静的趴在地毯的角落边，注视着它正在跳舞的主人。

这是一种何等美妙的风景！  
这是一位何等明媚的尤物！  
这是一份何等不堪的罪孽！

将脸藏在兜帽里的教士看到这里抿了抿嘴，他的表情越发的严肃阴郁了。最后这位圣母院的副主教在他养子敬畏的目光里转身走下塔楼，修士的罩袍随着他的动作在身后上下翻滚着。

……

“‘丢失的翡翠是自由的雀鸟，上帝的子民筑起暂歇的巢’——这句话是什么意思呢？”  
在奇迹宫殿里属于爱丝梅拉达的那间小屋中，美丽的吉普赛女郎趴在床上翻阅着一本几乎与整个流浪队伍都不太相衬的、装帧精美古老的书。  
漂亮的山羊温顺地卧趴在小美人儿的另一侧，聪慧的眼睛安静地注视着自己的女主人。  
烦闷的女孩儿噘着嘴将书推到了一边，曲起一只胳膊枕着脑袋，另一只手抚摸着佳丽柔软雪白的毛。  
小美人儿从来都不是什么聪明的小姑娘——这一点她心里十分晓得。爱丝梅拉达天真烂漫，热情洋溢，对什么都不懂，却又对什么都热心；生来就这副样子，特别喜欢跳舞，喜欢热闹，喜欢露天的活动！如果不是族群里那个来自埃及的大祭司下达的为数不多的命令之一，就是要求这群家伙必须教会绿宝石读书识字（并且这位一年见不到几次面的尊贵冕下竟然走出了自己的帐篷亲自去将在和佳丽排演新节目的小姑娘带回来学习），这个如同蜜蜂似的女人说不定连自己名字都不会拼——更不要提阅读这本与奇迹宫格格不入、砖头似的书了！  
而眼下，自从绿宝石学会了浅薄的读写后，这位神秘的大祭司就再一次恢复了自己深居简出、避而不见所有人的生活了。而在之前，在他们最后一次的上课的结束后，这位大祭司给了爱丝梅拉达一本厚厚的、装帧古老精美的书。  
“拿去，姑娘，这是你的了。”说完，在看到绿宝石接过这本书后，他就转身关上了门。留下了小美人儿抓着书和她的小羊面面相觑，不知所措。  
吉普赛的绿宝石抱着厚重的大开本，领着她的羊穿梭在女巫们的屋棚中，拉着每一位她能找到的女巫们询问这本书的奥秘。  
“哎呀，你知道这本书里写的话究竟是什么意思嘛？”美丽的女郎可怜地问道，并且习惯性地做出了撅着嘴的娇态。  
“哦，我亲爱的……”被询问到的女巫们无一不都摇头表示。  
“除了您，我们谁都无法参透这本书的奥秘。”她们对着拿着书的女郎恭敬柔顺地回答道。“除了您，拥有着书的‘编织者’。”


	3. 书与女郎的故乡

这是一本奇怪的书。  
或许严格意义上它都不能称之为书——在书名应该存在的地方是一团枝叶蔓藤缠绕在一起的花纹。  
它老旧、厚重，但依然装帧严整密实，漫长的光阴为它蒙上了朴实的沧桑感，却丝毫不印象它的美丽，这是一本书经过岁月才能酿造出的美丽。  
与之不同的是它的内页，书本的纸张是与封面的表现出的古旧截然不同的崭新。纸张厚而洁白，看似细腻，实则摸上去有着轻微的颗粒感以及极其细微杂乱的纹理。而它更加与众不同地方就莫过于，身为一本书，它没有一个字显示在上面——或者说，它表现的像是没有一个字显示在这似是羊皮纸又并非如此的纸张上面。  
小姑娘第一次翻开它的时候，是随意打开的一页——不同于粗糙的莎草纸与细腻的羊皮纸——它厚但空白，洁白带着细微凹凸感的纸张页与页之间似乎稍有粘合，女孩儿稍微使上了点力气才将它们分开。  
爱丝梅拉达耐着性子翻了几页发现全是千篇一律的空白页后，就皱起眉头愤愤地鼓着嘴将它随意的往前一推瘫开在床上，自顾自的带着佳丽跑出去玩耍，丝毫没有发现空白的页面上，奇妙的慢慢浮现了一行字，过了一会又慢慢地隐没了下去，仿佛从未出现过一样……

“大教堂撑起信仰的时代，世界进入了全新的纪元。”

过了段时间小美人才发现这本书的秘密，爱丝梅拉达颇为新奇了一段时间，她有事没事就会翻开书的任何一页，看看有没有新的句子浮现出来；带着书好奇地询问着每一位会被称之为“巫术”的人，但都无一例外的得到了“除了您，没有人能够参透这本书的秘密”后就不再在意这件事情了。  
就如同最初她对她所擅长的“小把戏”不再向所有人夸耀时一个样。

……

“高卢的心脏是女郎的故乡，信仰的殿堂孕育出缄默的情花。”  
十五岁的爱丝梅拉达坐在奇迹宫殿里某位祭祀的帐篷里。小美人儿席地而坐，厚重的未名书正随意摊开摆放在她优美纤细、交叉盘放的两腿之间，她愁眉苦脸的反复看着这本书里暂时只有的唯一一句话上，吃力并逐字逐句地思考着这句话的含义。  
“噢，我们亲爱的绿宝石。”年轻的祭祀还有着少年的活泼，他坐在小姑娘的对面，笑嘻嘻地捧起爱丝梅拉达苦着的一张小脸儿询问着，他甜言蜜语道：“我们的美人儿，是什么让你失去甜蜜的笑容，不再快乐？”  
女孩儿噘起了嘴，没什么好气地拍掉了青年的手。  
“因为爱丝梅拉达看不懂是什么意思。”爱丝梅拉达说着，闷闷不乐地一边将书合上把书扔到这个大约是个埃及人的祭祀身上，一边将身旁的佳丽抱进自己的怀中，手在小羊蓬松柔软的毛上一遍遍捋过，偶尔停下用手指在一小棕洁白的羊毛上打着圈儿玩。  
“你不要不开心，绿宝石。”被扔了书的小祭祀依然笑眯眯的对爱丝梅拉达说着话，他将怀里的书放在一旁，挪了挪地方坐到了小姑娘的侧边，一伸手就能撩起一绺头发，“你不懂的地方，可以问我呀！”  
艳丽的吉普赛女郎磨磨蹭蹭的犹豫了许久，期间，青年祭祀依然耐心地等待着女孩儿的答复，甚至在这段时间内给她编了好几绺充满着埃及风情的小辫，下端缀着小巧的金饰。  
过了挺久女郎才有些期期艾艾地开口询问道：“图塔蒙，你……你知道‘高卢的心脏’是什么意思嘛？”  
“高卢的心脏？”光头的神侍在听到回复的时候下意识稍微挺直了一下腰，但很快又放松了下来。青年一边继续手不停地编着辫子一边有些漫不经心的回答说：“这指的是巴黎啊，小姐。”  
“啊，巴黎！”怀抱着书的艳丽少女在昏暗的帐篷和被点燃的香料白烟里让人看不清表情，她用气音念叨着，听起来空洞缥缈却又怀揣着莫名的期盼和向往。  
“巴黎！”女郎又重复了一遍，她猛地站起了身，没有顾上图塔蒙还没有编完的这一绺辫子就捡起被扔到一旁的书跑出了帐篷，差点被摔在地上的佳丽兀自有些生气地“咩咩”叫着，在发现唤回不了主人后也起身慢悠悠遛跑了出去，剩下年轻的小祭祀一个人还坐在原地维持着编头发的姿势，过了许久才缓过神来。青年眨了眨眼睛，收回的手挠了挠头，小声嘀咕：“‘巴黎’这个词有哪里奇怪的吗？哎呀，难道我们的绿宝石是终于从繁星中看破了命运的轨迹，注视到了本该虚无的未来？”  
然而回答他的，只有帐篷外奇迹宫殿里人群看到绿宝石和她的小羊路过后发出夹杂着口哨的欢呼声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实书是真的助攻，它一门心思只想告诉小美人儿谁才是作者给她安排的真正的cp，然并卵_(:3」∠)_  
小美人儿：书啊书，谁才是作者给我拉的cp？  
书（一把扯过副主教怼到她眼前）：喏，这个这个！！  
（此时一只还没登场的太阳带着小百合路过）  
小美人儿（被美貌糊住眼睛飞快转头）：啊！我的腓比斯！我就知道是你！  
副主教：………………？？？  
书：带不动带不动，告辞.jpg（心里一万句mmp


End file.
